left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stigma-231
[[User talk:Stigma-231/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your , as well as the exact time you made the edit. ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! ** I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } = 2009 = Updates You archived :D and now I get the first section. No more intense scrolling down. Okay, so I finally got to work (the reason it took so long is I couldn't upload images for some reason for the past few days). Here's links to everything I made: * *;Left 4 Dead Wiki **Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles ***Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles/Queue * *;Categories **Category:Featured articles * *;Templates ** ** ** * *;Voting templates ** ** ** ** ---- Now I'll run through it quickly: * *;Left 4 Dead Wiki **Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles: this is the page for featured article nomination and criteria ***Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles/Queue: this is where article that have yet to be shown on the main page are listed * *;Categories **Category:Featured articles: the category for featured articles and everything related * *;Templates ** : this places an icon in the top right to indicate an article is featured ** : this is a message box for the top of an article to show that it has been nominated, and gives a link to vote on it ** : this is for the bottom of the template that gives links to other featured articles and to vote on featured articles * *;Voting templates *: for these, it would be better to just show them ** : ** : ** : ** : The voting templates can be used for voting on requests for adminship and nominated featured articles, so instead of having to read comments, you can just glance at the colors of the icon and quickly see what the result is probably going to be. This is pretty much just featured article work, as I haven't gotten to working on the requests for adminship page yet. But for now, what do you think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, I'm going to nominate Achievements for featured article status, since it's in very nice condition, and it would be nice to have one nomination on the page to give an example. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I nominated it and used a sample vote. :) Could you vote on the nomination as well? I'm very glad you like the work I did. It didn't really take too long, just like an hour today. But it's all worth it. Oh, and one thing I would like your help with is if you could change MediaWiki:Sitenotice to include a notice about featured article nominations, with a link to the page, so users know where to go. Much obliged. :D —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I forgot about the non-breaking line rule. Instead of numbering the votes like you changed it to, we could just use colons, for something like this: : : :: :::If it uses colons, then using colons for comments on votes is easier, and won't break the number cycle. What do you think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Found some fairly new spam: Make your own game, infected, weapon, character, and many more stuff like props. I moved it to a user subpage of the user that made it. Can you please delete the left-behind redirect. Thanks! :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Im er, new to this Wiki so im just doing the meet & greet. So like hey, just wanna meet the peeps. Message me back.--Skull26374 22:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hry Stigma. I feel really bad. When those pages where getting deleted a couple of days ago, that was my brother, Concord. He thought it would be funny to screw up the website his big bro spends all his time on. Also, sorry it took so long to apologize. I was out of town for the last few days, so i couldn't reply. I am glad that you or other admins where able to recover the pages, but i can assure you that my brother will never be on this or any other wiki anytime soon, if ever. Thanks for your understanding.--Supermutantslayer450 22:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pics Hey. I have pictures for the common infected page, but I don't know how to upload them. Can you help me? Leave any help you have for me on my talk page.--Supermutantslayer450 02:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thx Stigma. I'll get to uploading those pictures ASAP--Supermutantslayer450 03:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :D Yes well there's so many retarded bloody "facts" on this website that it is hard to bear. It's as if it's all written by children. -- 02:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : It's because anything that is either silly speculation or just common sense (or especially some trival thing) is put on here. I'm basically just being insulting and rude but here's an example : :"Zoey bears a strong resemblance to Claire from the Resident Evil series. They are both normal women fighting similar creatures without any experience. The two both wear pink and red as their main colors. They also have very similar hair." :Trivial, silly, no reason to even post it -- 19:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Do you still play left 4 dead? if you do and you can pull off an amazing 114 headshots in one chapter id be glad to have you on my team as i am a good infected and a average to good survivor and i plan to someday eliminate all the possibilities of a guy joining my team and then ruining everything so if you still play add me on xbox live its "hahaheha" and i have a mic so yeahh..... --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS 16:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) oooh ok then -_- well im trying to get what are you trying to prove so i guess ill play the campaign sooner or later --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS 15:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I edited the hunting rifle on left 4 dead 2 i was wondering if you can make it look more...."proffesional" because i found an in game photo of the rifle in good quality --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS 15:39, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Hai Add me on steam, pls. I want talk to u later. Aratinga A. 23:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) : I'm always online in weekends and holidays. So friday i talk to u. : Aratinga A. 00:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry i suck at editing on wikipedia -_- i thought it was a certain chapter but it was the other sorry about that =| --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS 15:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Signitures Hey stigma question, How do you do those cool signitures that you have --[[TeriffiedToxicLeft 4 dead is awesome]] 08:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) edits I want to see how many non-talk page, user page, forum, or RFA edits i have. Is there a way to filter so i only see those, or do i just have to count them? Supermutantslayer450 18:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wiki on Podcast Well if you could just stick the podcast in the Community Portal of the website that'd be ace thanks :) --Sc.nickbrowne 22:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC)ThornPhoeniX Re: keep an eye out no, im sure you do keep a good watch on it, but i looked at his contributions, and thought it said he put "ass" on there. sorry about that.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 18:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Shanepedia Hello, Stigma. As my friend, I would like to ask if you have ever read either the Demonata series or Cirque du Freak series, both by Darren Shan. I have recently created the the Shanepedia, the wiki for the Darren Shan books. At the moment, I am the only person to contribute anything, and I need some help. So, if you have read those, and can find the time, I would really appreciate any help you could provide. The web adress is Shanepedia.wikia.com. Thanks!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello Stigma, I was wandring how do I become an administrator. Because would love to be one of the website.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 19:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. I just wanted to know. Thanks for telling me. --[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 19:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and i just wanted to point this out, the Left4Dead 2 Tour is going to London, on October 29-30. And there gonna be showing the new game mode and the next Campaign so just be sure to update Left4deadwikia. It is said that the game mode is a 4 v 4 competitive mode. --[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 19:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) My page Why did you remove the templates from my page? if thats violating something, thats fine. just trying to make quick links to those pages. plus, i kinda like it. if its against rules, than i wont put it back up. otherwise, i will.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ah, okay. i wont put it back up, then.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I was just wandering whats your real name.--Ryan Pierce 23:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 weapon(AK-47, G3, etc) pages i guess u'll have some work correcting them ^^ Aratinga A.Ѭ, 00:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The Virus Look my ass of an brother came into my room holding a FLASH DRIVE he says.They will meet my demands or else.oh read the talk page yeah.I'm pissed he basically called me uh idiot but tell who are you .why the name stigma.how old are you.The "else" is like a virus that lets him gt anyone's password.so do as he saysor he will wreak some havok.I can't get e real himld cuz of my familys' appearce where we live so we act diplomatic in public and private.but on the net we let out our real selves,except Sarah she basiclly adhere like a little sister to the big sister,Sorry about the grammar and cut off words.--Ryan Pierce 05:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 I'll join around 11 or 5.I got a lot to do--Ryan Pierce 06:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Could you join now pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.--Ryan Pierce 06:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Look seven to tree school for me.maybe around five i'll be able to jion.--Ryan Pierce 06:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Sorry, I'll try to stop editing my page. I forgot what that does. Just let me know when I'm doing something wrong.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 02:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Im sure you know, but in case you dont, user 70.76.41.132 keeps inserting "ass" or "asshole" into pages, namely The Infection page. --[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) IT took a while to type all that about the glitch, it would have been a lot to right in one bullet point, is there some rule against making new pages? --MrcannonRETURNS 00:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :All of the glitches are suppposed to be one one page; Bugs. Darkman 4 00:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Baltro Stigma, a quick question. Would Baltro happen to be in charge of starting the nominations for featured articles, or can anyone do it? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, on a totally different topic, have you heard much from Five Dog? I know he's here, I just haven't seen him commenting much. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Intro I'm at school right now, which has YouTube blocked. Is there anything new or interesting in the Left 4 Dead 2 leaked trailer? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 19:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) WOOOOT STIGMA IS HAPPY SO FAR!!! im glad you like this and i will again attempt to keep these blogs alive and thriving and alive :) --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS 16:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey stigma! I bet you must be glad to know how wrex and the rest are in mass effect 2 if you have them in a save file from 1! 01:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Right, right. btw, have you seen the shifty looking cow who steals your money on that one planet? 04:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Survival Page Hey Stigma. Should there be a page for the new Zombie Survival guide page, like there is one for the first L4D2 teaser and L4D intro?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 17:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) PD400 He's wrecking the site! See for yourself at the Boomer and Survivors page. And, please, give him a nice looong talk. Please. --Elite-Nachos 04:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :-Nevermind, the edits were fixed, but please say something to the guy. I told him to stop, but all he did was delete my message... :Elite-Nachos 04:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::If you'll take a look at my page, you'll notice I've given an explanation. I'm too frustrated with my irksome sibling to explain the incident again. I'll be changing my password, so this sort of thing shouldn't happen again. ::Now i'll be off to vent some steam. Or at least try to, on versus. ::PD400 11:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok...but I'll have my eye on you... Or your brother, or whatever :::Elite-Nachos 04:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, PD400 is my cousin, believe me, his little brother would do that kind of thing.--LazyLord777 04:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :: I vote that we give him a week's ban. He's done nothing constructive, and even if it is his little brother, as he claims, he either needs to control him or stop doing it himself if he's the one doing it. A week's ban might give us some peace and quiet and give him time to sort things out. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 05:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) New Funny Pictures Page Humorous or Edited Pictures in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. I created this page due to the response on the IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER talk page after I made it a candidate for deletion. It seems people want a page to post funny pictures on. I decided to test this out by starting said page. Please give me your thoughts on it. Thanks! [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 05:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't really think that it's important enough to warrant its own page, but people seemed to want it, so I tried it out. I'm not really sure if I want to put my name to it, since I don't really support it. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 07:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:HUD icons for various weapons Thanks. I'm not sure how Wikia handles bandwith or if you have a quota for images, but I also have these images for all the other slots (i.e. primary weapons). Do you think they should be added? I know they will help people identify a weapon they have picked up. --Surlyanduncouth 16:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Template Do you think we should do something about the L4D2 weapon template? the older weapons from L4D are kinda less usefull. I mean, the assualt rifle from L4D has a 50 bullet clip, and takes a few more shots than the Combat Rifle to kill a common infected. The Hunting Rifle only has half the ammo in a clip than the Sniper Rife, and the Combat Shotgun has somewhat of a tighter crosshair, and does a little more damage. and the AK is stronger than the Combat Rifle, and rarer, too. Therefore, I think it should be: Tier 1 is Pump Shotguns and SMGs, Tier 2 should be the L4D weapons, Tier 3 should be the new L4D Tier 2 weapons, and Tier 4 weapons should be the AK-47 and Grenade Launcher. What do you think? --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN']]450 ROAR! 23:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Monstercreatures.wikia.com Hey Stigma! Me and Gadget3000 made the Monsters wiki. We were wondering if you would like to help. The wiki is about, you guessed it, monsters. Of any kind, really. So, if you want to, the web address is monstercreatures.wikia.com Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN']]450 ROAR! 18:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't know if you see this But they found a lot of hidden stuff. That could benefit this wikia. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAhjkrq_Pgs --JacktheBlack 07:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) MIA Yep,as of now I an MIA 'cuz I'm in the hospital.All you need to know is the football team beat the hell out of me.Basically my arm is broke,my leg is shattered,oh and my favorite a fracture in my neck.So you'll only be hearing from me ever 2 or 3 days.--Guns 'n Roses 06:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 L4D2 Help Stigs, have you got L4D2 yet? Im in Australia, I've got it but how come Zombie parts aren't detaching (Decapitation) do I need LIVE? and how come I did The Parish campaign but encountered no Riot infected? Do I need LIVE? Did I do something with the gore settings? Or is it because I'm in Australia?--Phoenix Marathon 12:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) And how come Mudmen don't splatter my screen with mud?--Phoenix Marathon 12:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) OK, but my brother has LIVE and is also in Australia. How come riot infected appear in his game? ( yes, I do have 2 Left 4 dead 2s in my houseas well as 1 left 4 dead)--Phoenix Marathon 02:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) And how come fire doesn't affect infected, every time they turn in flames, it looks like they are trying to get something off their head--Phoenix Marathon 08:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello. Apparently you have just deleted my page. I know it looked horrible but I would like to know if you have any suggestions on how to make that weapon page work? Im still trying to learn how to work a wiki edit page and im beginning to learn how to. Anyway I was wondering if you could help me out. It was the German exclusive weapons page. --JokersFlame 07:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hello. No I am not German but I became inspired to make that page when somehow I was put in a German server. I just was dragged into it and was amazed at the weapons I had found. I just thought they were worth noting when it came to weapons. Unfortunately im still learning on how to even get a conversation going let alone a whole page! While I can still help with small edits I guess a whole page is way above me. --JokersFlame 20:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Hello. I can guarantee you without a doubt. I joined a friends game who didn't have a Mic when I befriended him. I didn't know he was German. This was on Xbox 360 where it is MUCH harder to Mod. I put up a thread on steam and eventually found a hit on the strange weapon I saw. ElectronicArtsDE proof The following are gameplay. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqHZpgYdNgc They are even found in the games code for the PC I heard through Threads and Youtube Videos. --JokersFlame 06:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ah, memories... Hey, rememebr this? http://left4dead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bugs&diff=next&oldid=21848 Yeah, that was my first edit ever. To any wikis. Even though that was quite a while ago, thought I should apologize for the inconveniance. Just lookin' around my contribs to see what my first one was. Bet you thought I was a vandal when you saw that, didn't you? :P--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz']]450 ROAR! 06:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm new to wikis and I was wondering if you could give me tips and pointers on editing and such. I would be very grateful. Thank you. --Kig-Yar 00:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Is this better? Marathon Man 01:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me if its big, I like it. Anyway, how come the bottom of my talk page is small? Marathon Man 01:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Who are you? I was just asking for wiki help from Stigma-231. --Kig-Yar 12:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) So Stigma-231, can you help me? --Kig-Yar 21:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel is acting up. Hey, Stigma; The IRC Channel is acting up, both me and Super Mutant Slayer notice it. We type in the Username, "wikia-left4dead", and enter the Channel. However when we get there, we see the info page, all the stuff flying past, but when it's done loading, We are not in the channel, only still on the info page. All the other channels work, so could you please look in to this? Thanks. --The Sausage King of Chic-NO. 06:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks! --The Sausage King of Chic-NO. 07:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Phoenix Marathon Five blocked him yesterday. The two of us thought of enough reason to block him. Seditious speech(speaking against administration), libel speech(the things on his page about Crowbar and I), plagiarism(taking Five and my talk page info word for word), and harassment (Trying to start fights with Crowbar and his negative blog posts). Five decided five months was his sentence. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) = 2010 = YouTube Page I found your NoobTube! Do I win a cookie?! VaultGuru 00:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Stigma Hey Stigma, I'm traveling across the interwebs in a quest to see if I can find you. The guys back at ad infinitum are still goin' pretty good. We're down to one thread, but it's relatively active. But it would be nice if you could come by every now and then. --Spartan-777 04:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Survivor status Hey i was wondering if it would be a good idea to put the survivors statuses (alive, dead, missing, unknown, and presumed dead) since it seems valve might keep the survivors as reoccurring roles (also the l4d2 survivors are most likely dead) Totemtrouser 06:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 06:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I love your page! My cousin and I are L4D addicts. We already played both L4D & L4D2. Can you beat my cousin's zombie kills because I can't beat it. My cousin's zombie kills are 808! We shocked and she's very happy..... Oh man..... Left4deadgirl 12:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) infected status hey do you know about boomers,jockeys,chargers,spitters and hunters -- 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC)jonathan hi do u have the european version of l4d or l4d2? --Left4deadgirl 11:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) regarding Military article Hi, I was thinking about starting a "Military" article as there might be enough background (and ingame) info combined both from the first and second game to possibly make a well-polished article similiar to the other organisations within the game. Although you had deleted such an article, this was back in June 2009, before the release of the second game. Would this be viable? Sera404 13:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki needs whipping into shape Hi, I was visiting the Call of Duty wiki yesterday, and I noticed so many grammar problems. Especially on the Nazi Zombies page. You said you were a Grammar Nazi, sooo could you help that wiki a bit?? Just wondering. Thanks for your time! XxEvil DemonxX 00:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC)